Light in the Dark
by Crimson-Moon-Beams
Summary: AU: In the newly connected world of pokemon a priest or priestess is chosen to unite all the pokemon of the world. But when Lillanna Knight loses her memory she's going to need all the help she can get to figure out what her true purpose in the world is.
1. Prologue: The Journey of Unity

**Light in the Dark**

**Prologue**

**The Journey of Unity**

"Grandpa, the other professors are ready." The old professor turned around and smiled. His face was worn and wrinkled from years of study and research. His grandson, Gary, had grown into a handsome young man with the same spiked brown hair and determination in his eyes. After becoming champion of the Kanto Region Gary came back to help his grandfather at the Pokemon Research Lab in Pallet Town.

"Good, good. Gary come help an old man will you?" Gary's grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, asked. Gary immediately ran over and lifted his grandfather. Gary helped him walk into the conference room. Professor Oak looked at the faces of his researching comrades on the telephone screens that they were using to communicate. Professor Elm, the professor of Johto Region with his round, thin glasses and light brown hair that was slowly going gray. Professor Birch, the enthusiastic young researcher from the Hoenn Region that was also growing in age but still had a bright smile on his face as professor Oak entered the room. And lastly was Professor Rowan of Sinnoh Region whose face was also drawn and wrinkled but he still looked as serious as always.

Gary led his grandfather over to his own chair and sat him in front of the rest of the professors.

"Professor Oak, good to see you again." Professor Elm said smiling. The other professors nodded and said their hellos.

"Thank you. It has been too long my friends. Now, onto the reason as to why we're all here." Professor Oak said settling in.

"Yes, we got the blueprints and information on this project of yours, but it only went so far. What exactly is it that you have planned?" Professor Rowan asked. Professor Oak turned to Gary. Gary nodded and opened a binder he had with him. He pulled out a laser pointer and remote. He clicked the top button on the remote. The lights in the room dimmed and in the middle of the room a hologram of the four regions appeared.

"I'd like to direct your attention to the hologram in the middle." Gary said.

"It's the four regions that make up the World of Pokemon." Professor Birch said and the other professors nodded.

"Yes, now as you all know the four regions are, as you said, the foundation of the world of pokemon. Now as you all know trainers from all the regions get their first pokemon in their respective regions and try, if they wish, to face the gym leaders and then eventually challenge the Elite Four and Champion of their regions. After this they are free to return to their homes, but as I'm sure many of you have noticed, more and more trainers are beginning to travel overseas to the other regions to continue their journeys.

"Before, this would have been no problem, more trainers chose to remain in their own regions, but as time has gone on more and more trainers are traveling which is causing some disturbances worldwide. Ferry services have tripled their rates, pokemon habitats are being disrupted due to increased travel and it is becoming almost impossible for trainers without the money to travel at all.

"That is why, Professor Oak and myself have designed a device that, with your help, will in a sense push the four regions together creating a mass region that we plan to call Kahonoh. If we can get your help with this project we can make this a reality." Gary took a breath as he finished explaining. Professor Oak looked at his grandson and smiled. Gary smiled back and then turned back to the rest of the professors. They all looked deep in thought. Professor Elm was the first to speak.

"Wouldn't moving the regions together involve shifting the tidal patterns of the ocean?" He asked.

"Yes, but we have prepared for that as well. You see we already have people who are prepared, if we get the ok from everyone, to move any pokemon who may be affected by this sudden change and then help them afterwards to adapt to their new surroundings. We're going to try and keep the habitations as close to the originals as possible. As far as we know with the information we have gathered the pokemon should be able to adapt quite rapidly to this change, much faster than humans even." Gary explained. He pressed another button on the remote changing the hologram to look like the tides of the ocean. He clicked another button and then the tides started to flow.

"As you can see the tidal patterns as we know them right flow around the regions like so. Now if we move the regions together the tidal patterns will slowly turn and begin to flow about thirty degrees off their normal path. We saw this as a problem ourselves due to the change in tides affecting weather around the world." Gary explained.

"And let me guess, you have a back-up plan to this as well?" Professor Rowan asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes we do. You see the most change is going to happen in the surrounding ocean between the regions. With the regions moving together the tidal patterns between them will be wiped out completely. In a couple of experiments that we held to make sure our findings were conclusive we discovered that this will actually counterbalance the tidal changes in the other oceanic areas causing no major affects at all besides a few summers that may be warmer than others. All of these situations are to be expected though and we're prepared to face whatever challenges we may face." Gary concluded. The professors looked at one another and again fell into deep thought.

"Well said my boy." Professor Oak whispered to Gary smiling.

"Thank you grandfather. Most of it is your research though so I couldn't have done it without you." Gary smiled back. Finally the professors looked back up at Gary and professor Oak.

"How long do you think this project should take to reach its full potential?" Professor Elm asked.

"Through another round of experiments we have determined the time it would take in order for the actual regions to meet is approximately between fifty to one hundred years." Gary replied flipping through binder pages. The professors all gasped completely shocked.

"So long? None of us, not even you Gary may even be alive to see the changes come through! We'll never see the final product!" Professor Birch exclaimed. The other professors started to argue and agree. They all wanted to see this through till the end, but time left no exception. Finally Gary had to put his hand up to silence everyone.

"We understand, but to make the project run any faster could potentially cause worse effects than we are ready to deal with. The longer it takes for the regions to come together the more time people and pokemon have time to adjust. We also would like to at least try and keep this project secret for as long as possible so as not to frighten the people. The further we can get in the project without public knowledge the more we can do." Gary explained.

"I'm not exactly keen on keeping this project a secret from the public, they have a right to know. It is their homes and well being that could potentially be in danger." Professor Elm argued.

"You're right, we weren't very keen on the idea either, but it is really the only way we can see this project through. Like you said, many of us will be old and maybe even dead before this project even ends." Gary pointed out.

"Yes but what about the other generations?" Professor Birch asked.

"Well you-"

"We _are_ doing this for the other generations." Gary was cut off as professor Oak suddenly stood. He tapped his cane on the ground calling attention to himself.

"The generation of trainers that we once knew is dying out. Young trainers are starting to lose interest in traveling due to the increasing inability to do so. The trainers of today are becoming older and growing up faster than the newer trainers we need. And even then more and more trainers are preferring to become breeders and coordinators than actual trainers. The amount of trainers entering gym battles has decreased by almost 50% and that is affecting gym leaders as well. It would be a betterment for everyone to have this project come through. We aren't doing it for money, or glory, or as an experiment. We are doing this for the generation of trainers to come." Professor Oak sat down winded from his speech. The professors looked at him and then to each other. Professor Oak had a valid point. The amount of trainers coming through the regions was decreasing slowly. If it continued, then pokemon training would be all but wiped out.

"What is the point of being a pokemon researcher, if there are no pokemon trainers to teach and help grow?" Gary asked. The professors looked at him and small smiles crossed their faces. Gary smiled back. That had pushed them over the edge and right into the palm of his hand. The experiment was going to be a success, he was sure of it.

"So do you agree with what we are planning to do?" Gary asked placing his hands on the desk in front of him. The professors looked to one another and smiled.

"I professor Elm agree."

"I professor Birch agree."

"And I, professor Rowan, agree." Gary smiled brightly as the professors all agreed. He turned to his grandfather who smiled.

"We're on our way gentleman, to a bigger, brighter future, for all pokemon and their trainers."

* * *

It had been almost two hundred years since that day when the professors all joined together to create what they believed was going to be a bigger, brighter future for the new generation of trainer, and they were right, for the most part.

As Gary had said the actual tidal patterns had indeed balanced each other out causing no real effects to the rest of the world. Pokemon were moved to new habitats that matched their older ones by nearly 90% and the world seemed to be in a perfect state. No one noticed the movement of the regions until almost forty years after the initial project began. At first there was an uproar from the people for not knowing what was going on, but that was quickly stifled by Professor Gary Oak and his companions Professor Elm and Professor Birch, the only remaining members of the initial plan.

Soon the world started to accept what was happening. Anti-movement activists quickly sprang up, but besides a few minor issues, no real threat was made by the activists. Since no real changes occurred, the world remained as it was, happy and carefree as if nothing in the world could go wrong, but how wrong they were.

It wasn't until five hundred years after the project was started and was finally completed did things around the world started to fall apart. Areas that were once warm and sunny became dull and freezing. Areas that were often wet all year round fell into deep droughts. It wasn't until a new professor, Professor Allen Oak (Gary's great-great-great and so on grandson), discovered that the reasons behind the sudden changes were because of the pokemon themselves, and not just any pokemon, but the legendary pokemon of each of the regions.

The pokemon of the four regions had begun to fight over their own land. With there being no real boundaries anymore it was not apparent which region would be ruled by which legendary pokemon. Soon wars between the pokemon, who at this time had begun to be worshipped like Gods, started and the world was falling deeper into chaos.

After almost a thousand years of constant fighting and battles, leading the world to turn back to its almost primitive state, a child was born in what was once known as the Kanto region. This child was born with an odd shaped mark on its forehead. The child was a boy, and his name was Lucis.

When this boy was a child he was visited by the Guardians of Kanto, or Gods of Kanto as they were also known, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, and Mewtwo. They told the boy and his family that he was the chosen boy of a prophecy written long ago. This boy had the power to unite the pokemon of all regions together and bring peace and serenity back to the world.

The prophecy was immediately sought after and the boy was eventually taught the proper way to unite the pokemon. After a long and arduous journey Lucis, who became to be known as the Father of Serenity, united all the pokemon of the regions and peace once again filled the world.

Soon, however, Lucis grew old and the thought of the world once again falling into chaos scared the people. They begged the Gods to help them. Mewtwo then descended upon the humans alone and explained that another child, with a mark like Lucis', would be born in another region. When this child was born they too would embark on the journey to unite the pokemon, for if they remained isolated, the world would again fall into chaos.

Long after the death of Lucis what Mewtwo had said became true, as another child was born with the odd mark on their forehead in the Johto region. This girl, Lyse, was met by Lugia, who warned her also of her duty to the world. Lyse trained through her childhood to be the next saviour of the world. However, part way through her training, Lyse fell ill to an unknown disease, and died shortly after. With no other saviours, or priests and priestesses being born the world suddenly fell into chaos once again.

Soon the pattern of the priests and priestesses being born was picked up by everyone. When a priest or priestess finished the journey the world was full of peace and unity, if not, the world would fall into chaos again.

However, in the Hoenn region, it was discovered that the only way the priest of priestess could finish their journey was if they used the red and blue orbs of Kyogre and Groudon. By using their power to combine the two orbs a new stone was created and that was used. The only problem, was that if a priest or priestess was not prepared for the journey and attempted to use the power too soon, the power would backfire on them. The training for a priest or priestess of Hoenn was a lot longer and stricter than in other regions, but once the priest or priestess was prepared, the journey usually went smoothly compared to others.

After thousands of years of journeys our story actually begins much later on, when the world has finally been released from its primitive state. The year is 2009, two thousand and nine years since the initial project date and the world has finally returned to its more modern lifestyle. The Journey of Unity, as it had become to be known, was still continuing and uniting the pokemon was beginning to grow easier and easier with each passing year.

As Professor Oak and his grandson Gary had said, the amount of trainers did increase soon after the Journey of Unity began and once again the world of pokemon training was at its peak. Gym leaders opened their gyms once again, and new Elite Four and Champions were chosen in the northern (Kanto), eastern (Johto), southern (Hoenn), and western (Sinnoh) parts of the Kahonoh Region. Finally the world was back on its feet.

However, a new group of anti-movement activists was beginning to form. They would start in the southern part of Kahonoh and eventually move across the world gaining as many followers as possible. They would begin as a mixture of both the notorious Team Aqua and Team Magma that once ran rampant through Hoenn trying to destroy it. This new team, however, would be known as Team Ingressus and with their new leader, Requin, they would shape the history of the Journey of Unity and its outcome soon enough.

Our story, however, begins in a small house in Lavaridge Town located in the southern part of Kahonoh. In this house a mother is in labour with her first born child. Soon, the child would be born into the world with the strange mark on her forehead that everyone around the world had come to know. The mark would eventually fade, but not until everyone would discover that this young girl would be the next Priestess of Unity. Her name would be Lillianna and it would be her influence that would change not only the Journey of Unity but also the entire world as everyone knew it. Through her strength, compassion, and determination this girl, Lillianna, would eventually become the light in the dark.


	2. Chapter One: Amnesia

A.N.: Hey everyone, so I'm sorry this chapter is also really short, I promise they'll get longer later! This story got really messed up and I had to rewrite it a whole bunch of times to get it right. Either way I hope you prefer the new version of the story and the chapters will for sure get longer after this!

~Crimson-Moon-Beams

**Chapter One**

**Amnesia**

"Lillianna come here honey." The small girl ran into her aunt and uncle's living room. They were sitting in armchairs. She ran over and sat on the floor like she always did.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We have a present for you." Her uncle said and smiled. The small girl's face lit up.

"You do?" She asked happily her excitement growing.

"Yes. Come here." Her uncle said. Lillianna stood and walked over to her uncle. He picked her up and put her on his knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sphere. It had a red top, a silver bottom, a black circle around the middle, and a silver button in the middle of the circle.

"What is it?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Her uncle laughed. "It's a pokeball. Open it." Her uncle said. Lillianna stared at it and then clicked the button in the middle. The sphere opened and a white light emitted from it. The white light went in an arch and landed on the ground. The white light then formed itself into a shape. When the light disappeared a small pokemon was sitting on he ground.

Lillianna stared at it and jumped to the ground. She crawled over to it and they stared at each other.

"Eevee!" It said happily. Lillianna's face beamed. She embraced it into a warm hug.

"It's an Eevee! She's so cute!" She squealed. Her aunt and uncle smiled at her.

"Yes, and she's all yours." Lillianna's aunt said.

"Really?" Lillianna asked her eyes growing wide.

"Of course." Her uncle smiled. Lillianna smiled brightly and started running around the house.

"Come on Eevee!" She called happily.

"Eevee!" Eevee replied following Lillianna around the house.

"They really are a cute team." Lillianna's aunt said smiling.

"Yes, they truly are. I wonder what she'll evolve the Eevee into." Her uncle said.

"Oh, I can think of one pokemon she'll probably choose." Lillianna's aunt said and smiled.

"Come on Eevee, let's go play!" Lillianna said happily.

"Eevee!" The Eevee mewed happily. They ran around the house playing tag and hide-and-go-seek. Lillianna had never had so much fun. She rolled over on her back and her Eevee nuzzled up next to her. They stayed like that for awhile until Lillianna turned over and stared at Eevee. She patted Eevee's head and Eevee mewed happily.

Lillianna smiled. "I wish I knew what you were saying, that would be so much fun." She said happily. Eevee mewed in agreement. Lillianna stood and started walking around.

"I'm a priestess you know. Or at least I will be when I'm older. I will be priestess of the Temple of Kyogre the Wise and Temple of Groudon the Strong. Or something like that. I'm apparently supposed to unite the two temples together or something. It sounds hard, but it should be fun at the same time." Lillianna paced around the house with Eevee following behind her listening intently. They got into Lillianna's room and fell on the bed.

"I'm also supposed to be able to talk to pokemon, but I've never been able to. Apparently there's some ritual to it but I don't know what it is and aunt and uncle say I'm too young to know it. I wonder if I can make one up!" She said happily. Lillianna jumped up and snuck into her aunt and uncle's room. She motioned for Eevee to be quiet and they slowly walked into the room. Lillianna quickly ran to her aunt's side of the room and opened her jewelry box.

"It should be in here somewhere." She said searching through her aunt's jewelry box. Finally she found what she was looking for. She picked up the round stone in her hand. It was hidden deeply in her aunt's jewelry box and was about the size of Lillianna's fist. It glowed in all different colours and it was amazing. Lillianna quickly closed the box and darted back to her room. She held the stone in her left hand and put her right hand on Eevee's forehead.

"Uh, let me see, what should I say…" She asked out loud. Finally an idea struck her and she smiled. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I, Lillianna Knight, wish this pokemon, and all other pokemon like it, to share their soul with me." She whispered. Suddenly the stone became really hot in Lillianna's hand. Her head started to spin and her hands burned. She started screaming. Her aunt and uncle ran into the room and started yelling at her to stop but she couldn't. It was only after everything went black did the pain that Lillianna felt disappear.

When Lillianna finally woke up her aunt, uncle, and Eevee were sitting around her.

"Oh, oh sweetie are you ok?" Her aunt asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, w-what happened?" She asked confused.

"Don't you remember?" Her uncle asked.

"No, I only remember sitting on the bed with Eevee, that's all." She replied. Her aunt and uncle looked at each other and sighed.

"Maybe it's for the best. We have to keep our little priestess safe after all." Her uncle said and smiled.

"Priestess, what are you talking about?" Lillianna asked. Her aunt and uncle looked at each other than back at her.

"You don't remember?" Her uncle asked.

"Remember what? Were we playing a game? Pretend maybe?" Lillianna asked.

"She doesn't remember." Her aunt whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Lillianna asked confused.

"Oh, no, nothing. I think we better let you get some sleep though, that game really tired you out. We'll leave you with Eevee." Her uncle said and smiled. They both kissed Lillianna on the forehead and left the room. When her uncle and aunt were back in the kitchen they looked at each other.

"She doesn't remember being a priestess." Her aunt said shaking her head.

"No, she doesn't. I don't know what we're supposed to do. We could explain everything, and redo her training, but it would take so long." Her uncle said shaking his head.

"You're right. If only I had hidden the sacred stone, she wouldn't have found it so easily." Her aunt cursed herself.

"No, don't blame yourself, we knew this day might come, but I never imagined she would forget _everything_." Her uncle said.

"You're right, but, maybe, this is for the best." Her aunt said.

"What are you talking about?" Her uncle asked.

"She's only a child. We can't take that from her because of our own selfish reasons. I think, it would be best, if we left her without the knowledge of being a priestess. I think we should let her be a child for as long as possible. I'll get rid of the stone, maybe throw it into the lake so it can never be found again, but we should keep this quiet." Her aunt explained.

"But what about the prophecy? It won't be fulfilled." Her uncle argued.

"That is a risk we'll have to take. Another priest or priestess will come around soon enough and then we can do it properly, safely. Let Lillianna be a child, it's the only thing we can do for her right now." Her aunt sighed.

"You're right, we'll just have to tell the mayor and hope for the best." Her uncle sighed and rubbed his neck. Her aunt nodded her head and took the sacred stone. She left the house and made her way down the stairs. The water around the city was still and calm. Sootopolis City was so calm and quiet, which is why they loved living there.

Lillianna's aunt walked to the edge of the lake and stared out at it.

"Great Lord Kyogre, Great Lord Groudon, please watch over Lillianna, and keep this secret from her for her own safety and happiness." Her aunt prayed. When she was done she looked at the lake and threw the sacred stone as hard as she could. It flew and landed in the middle, the deepest part. Lillianna's aunt sighed and slowly walked back up to the house.

Lillianna sighed and smiled at Eevee as the small pokemon crawled up onto Lillianna's bed.

"What a day. I wonder what happened. I must have been playing pretend a little too much." She said smiling. Eevee mewed and nuzzled her head under Lillianna's hand. Lillianna smiled and sighed.

"I am pretty tired actually. We must have played tag too. That game really tires me out." She said. Eevee smiled and curled up beside Lillianna. Lilliannasighed and turned over petting Eevee's soft fur. Soon she turned over and got comfy under her covers. When she was warm and content she turned to Eevee and smiled.

"Night Eevee." Lillianna whispered.

"_Good night Lillianna_." Lillianna for a moment wondered who had said that, but she just turned over and immediately fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two: Lillianna

**Chapter Two**

**Lillianna**

"Lillianna come get your breakfast!" Lillianna's aunt called.

"One second!" Lillianna called back. She was sitting on her chair in a towel. She had just gotten out of the shower and was surfing through the internet. She jumped up when she saw how she had no e-mails and started running around her room looking for something to wear. She was going swimming with Jaden and Kade soon so she quickly chose her favourite pink bikini with white sakura flowers along the edge of the top and the sides of the bottoms. She quickly threw that on and then put on a pair of black denim shorts and a light pink halter. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her long hair. It was dark blue and streaked with blond. She quickly pulled it back into a pony tail.

"This hair colour is getting boring, I think I should change it." She said to herself.

"_Again_?" Lillianna turned to see Vaporeon walking over to her. Vaporeon yawned and stretched.

"Oh, good morning Vaporeon."

"_Good morning_." Vaporeon replied.

"Are you coming swimming with me and the guys today?" Lillianna asked staring at herself in the mirror. Her midnight blue eyes shone in the morning sun streaming in through her window.

"_Of course. The fact you have to ask concerns me_." Vaporeon mewed.

Lillianna smiled. "I guess that's true."

"Talking to yourself again?" Lillianna turned to see her uncle standing at the door. His black hair was brushed back off his face. His green eyes smiled at her and he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh, uncle, yeah, of course I am." Lillianna replied smiling. She hated lying to him, but she really had no choice. Since Lillianna was little she had the ability to speak to and understand what Vaporeon, or Eevee at the time, was saying. She never mentioned it to her aunt and uncle because whenever she did they always told her to stop being silly. Now Lillianna kept her ability to herself and was going to keep it that way.

"Not surprising, with the way you are." Her uncle replied smiling.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Lillianna asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He replied smirking. Lillianna glared at him but ended up smiling anyway.

"You really have grown Lillianna. Your parents would be proud of you." Her uncle suddenly said. Lillianna looked at him and a small smile crossed her face.

"Thank you uncle." She replied. When Lillianna was five her house in Lavaridge caught on fire and her parents both died in the blaze. She was sent to live with her aunt and uncle in Sootopolis City after that and ever since Lillianna had been afraid of fire. That would also probably explain why water pokemon were her favourite.

"Well hurry, your aunt is making breakfast and it's almost ready." Her uncle said.

"Ok thanks uncle." She replied. Her uncle smiled and then went downstairs. Lillianna looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed.

"_Something wrong_?" Vaporeon asked. Lillianna looked at Vaporeon and shook her head.

"No, nothing. Just thinking about the past." Lillianna replied.

"_Are you sure that's all_?" Vaporeon asked. Lillianna turned away from Vaporeon and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned her head from side to side.

"Well I'm also wondering if I should change my hair colour. This one is getting kind of boring." Lillianna replied pulling her hand through her hair.

"_Again? You changed the colour almost two months ago_." Vaporeon said.

"I know, but I'm bored of it. How about…light blue, with dark blue and white streaks? That would look nice, don't you think?" Lillianna asked turning to face Vaporeon. Vaporeon rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh don't be like that, we'd match." Lillianna said smiling.

"_That's what I'm afraid of_." Vaporeon replied. Lillianna stuck her tongue out at Vaporeon and Vaporeon mewed happily.

"Lillianna, breakfast!" Lillianna's aunt called.

"Ok coming!" Lillianna replied. She quickly grabbed her bag off her bed and went downstairs with Vaporeon quickly following behind. Lillianna walked into the kitchen. Her uncle was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and her aunt was putting Lillianna's breakfast – pancakes – on the table.

Lillianna's aunt was tall and slender with long black hair. She wore it back in a pony tail almost all the time. Her green eyes were wide and bright. She wore a black sweater that was very light with a white tank top underneath. Her capris were beige and she was wearing her red slippers. She smiled as Lillianna entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" She asked. Lillianna looked at the clock. It was 11:30, almost noon. Lillianna put a hand behind her head and smiled.

"Well you can't really blame a girl who loves to sleep." Lillianna said laughing.

"I suppose not but it makes deciding whether to make breakfast or lunch very difficult." Her aunt replied smirking.

"Heheh, sorry." Lillianna replied.

"Don't worry about it, now eat, Kade and Jaden will be here soon. Come here Vaporeon you can eat with Marill." Vaporeon mewed and jumped over to where Lillianna's aunt's Marill was sitting anxiously in front of a bowl. Vaporeon sat beside Marill and they immediately started a conversation that only they could understand, apart from Lillianna, but she could only hear Vaporeon's side of the conversation. Lillianna's aunt pulled out some pokemon food and put it in a bowl for both Vaporeon and Marill.

"There you go." She said and smiled.

"Marill!" Marill replied happily beginning to eat.

"_Thank you_." Vaporeon replied, though to everyone else it sounded like "Vaporeon".

"Oh that reminds me, Lillianna when you go out can you check on Lapras for me? She's been swimming around out there since earlier this morning." Lillianna's uncle said.

"Oh, ok. She'll probably come play with Jaden, Kade, Vaporeon, and I." Lillianna replied eating a mouthful of pancake. Lapras was her uncle's favourite pokemon. She had been around since Lillianna was young and Lillianna loved her. She especially loved the fact that since Lapras could use telekinesis it wasn't odd that everyone else could hear her speaking.

"Lillianna slow down, little bites." Lillianna's aunt scolded. Lillianna swallowed another large mouthful of pancake and smiled.

"Ok, sorry." She replied. Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening.

"Hey mind if I have some?" Lillianna watched as Jaden, one of her best friends, ran into the kitchen and stole one of her pancakes.

"Hey! That was mine!" She glared at him as he sat in a seat next to her.

"You can have it back if you want." Jaden replied letting half of the pancake hang from his mouth.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Lillianna said closing her eyes. Jaden laughed.

"Hey, nice manners at my table please." Lillianna's aunt said scolding Jaden.

"Sorry auntie, didn't mean it." Jaden said swallowing the pancake. Lillianna rolled her eyes. Lillianna looked up as another boy, Kade, walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Kade, how are you?" She asked.

"Good morning Lillianna, I'm fine thank you. How are you?" Kade asked in his usual monotone but polite way.

"I'm fine thank you." She replied. Kade walked over to another empty chair and sat down.

"Good morning Kade, would you like something to eat?" Lillianna's aunt asked.

"Oh, no thank you." Kade replied. Lillianna's aunt smiled and went back to making her uncle lunch.

"Hey Lilli, how come you're always so sweet to Kade and not to me?" Jaden asked staring at her.

"Because, he deserves the respect and you don't." Lillianna replied.

"Hey, I'm very respectful." Jaden defended.

Lillianna laughed. "You? I know Poochyena's that are more respectful than you!" Jaden glared at her and pouted but didn't continue the argument.

"Jaden would you like some milk after scarfing down that pancake?" Lillianna's aunt asked. Immediately Jaden's face brightened and he turned to face Lillianna's aunt his hand raised.

"Yes please. Auntie you're the best!" Lillianna and her aunt both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Jaden was seventeen just like Lillianna and Kade was eighteen. Jaden and Kade had been Lillianna's best friends since she had moved to Sootopolis. They had done everything together. They were so close that Lillianna saw them as the brothers she never had. Their families also treated Lillianna like one of the family just as Lillianna's aunt and uncle did for them.

Jaden had long and spiky hair that was crimson red with black tips. He had jade green eyes that were always sparkling with energy. Today he was wearing black cargo shorts and a red t-shirt that had white trimming around the edges. Jaden was always happy and always bouncing everywhere. Lillianna had no idea where he got all the energy from, but her best guess was all the food he ate. Jaden ate like a Munchlax and was always hungry for more.

Kade, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He was very quiet and monotone and always had a look of indifference on his face. He never really showed emotion except for a small smile here and there but even those were rare. His hair was long and silver. It was flat but spiked out at the bottom. His left bangs fell across his forehead and covered his right eye. He was constantly brushing his bangs out of his face, but they always fell back in place. The silver of his hair made Kade's ice-blue eyes even more vibrant than they already were. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt that had the sleeves cut off and showed off his muscles. He was also wearing white shorts and black fingerless gloves.

Lillianna looked around the kitchen and then finally realized that there was something missing.

"Hey Kade, Jaden, where are Totodile and Milotic?" Lillianna asked. Totodile was one of Jaden's most favourite pokemon. They did everything together and were always causing problems for others. Milotic was the first pokemon Kade had ever had. He had raised it with care since it was a Feebas and it was rare to see them apart.

"Oh them? They're already outside swimming. As soon as they found out we were going swimming they ran off. I'm sure we'll find them out there somewhere." Jaden replied leaning back on his chair.

"Your concern for your pokemon astounds me." Lillianna said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, we live in Sootopolis City, what's the worst that could possibly happen?" Jaden asked stretching. Lillianna rolled her eyes and finished her pancake.

"Ok aunt, uncle, I'm going now." She said bringing her plate over to the counter.

"Alright sweetie. Be careful and don't strain yourself too much, you just ate." Her aunt warned.

"Ok, I'll be careful." Lillianna called grabbing her bag.

"Have fun!" She heard her uncle call as she left the kitchen.

"I will!" She called back.

"Thanks for the food auntie!" Jaden called and followed behind with Kade following behind him. Vaporeon ran out from the kitchen and stood beside Lillianna. Lillianna opened the door and quickly ran out into the afternoon sun. She took in a deep breath and smiled.

Sootopolis City was a city that could only be reached by diving into a certain crevice in the ocean and entering through there. It wasn't easy to find, which also meant that the city was very isolated from the rest of the Hoenn Region. It was beautiful though. You could see the entire city from any point and many of the houses were built on flat hills. The only real vegetation were some grassy plains and a few trees near the edge of the large lake that covered the front half of the city.

The city itself was broken into two halves. There was the left half and the right half. Lillianna's aunt and uncle lived on the right side on the top hill. Kade lived on the bottom hill of the right side and Jaden lived in the middle of the left side. There was also the Sootopolis Gym located in the middle of the lake and between the two sides. It was completely surrounded by water and run by the gym leader Vann.

Above the entire city, however, was the Temple of Kyogre and Groudon, or "Cave of Origins" as many outsiders called it. It was a sacred place that was forbidden to all the city's population except for the Mayor and Vann himself. It was supposedly a magical place and if you were to enter there without permission, you would be cursed by Kyogre and Groudon for all eternity, or at least that's what all the adults of the city had said. Lillianna didn't really believe it, not anymore anyway, but she had never really gotten the urge to go up and investigate. Not to mention if she did the Mayor and her aunt and uncle would be all over her in a minute.

Lillianna walked down the hill passing by the houses that lined the right side. She kicked a small stone and it fell down the pathway that had been built as well when the city was founded. When she finally reached the grassy plain that was along the water's edge she smiled and ran over to the side. She bent over and dipped her hand in the lake. The water was cold but refreshing and clear as always.

"Oh, the water's perfect!" Lillianna said smiling happily. Vaporeon mewed and jumped in. She stayed under the water for awhile before coming up and mewing happily. She splashed her mermaid-like tail.

"_Come in Lillianna, that water is excellent_." She said playfully. Lillianna smiled and stood back up. Suddenly Vaporeon started to hiss and growl angrily. Lillianna looked at her wondering what was wrong when suddenly Vaporeon was lifted out of the water on top of a huge Gyarados.

"Jaden your Gyarados is scaring Vaporeon!" Lillianna complained pointing at the huge serpent. Gyarados was Jaden's first pokemon. It had started out as a Magikarp, but through sheer determination Jaden had raised into a Gyarados. Jaden barely ever brought Gyarados in from the lake, he said his Gyarados was never meant to be kept in the little pokeball. So instead Gyarados was free to swim in the lake, and act as a sort of bodyguard for the city.

"Oh he is not, he's just playing." Jaden said rolling his eyes.

"_Gyarados put me down now! I do have claws and I am not afraid to use them_!" Vaporeon threatened. Gyarados made a noise that must have been a laugh and put his head closer to the water so that Vaporeon could jump back in. She hissed at Gyarados and swam away. Lillianna rolled her eyes but turned as she heard a familiar voice.

"_Good afternoon little one_." Lillianna smiled brightly and ran over to Lapras. She was casually swimming through the water like always and spoke in her usual calm and serene voice.

"Hello Lapras, how are you?" She asked.

"_I am well, thank you_." She replied. Her large purple shell glowed faintly in all the colours of the rainbow showing that she was using her telekinesis.

"Uncle asked me to check on you since you've apparently been in the water since early this morning." Lillianna explained.

"_I have, and he worries too much. I am perfectly fine_." Lapras replied slowly shaking her head. Lillianna smiled.

"Hey it's Lapras, how's it going?" Jaden asked running over. Kade followed slowly behind.

"_Good afternoon to the both of you. It is good to see you again_." Lapras said spreading the telekinesis to all three of them.

"It's good to see you as well." Kade said.

"Yeah, are you coming swimming with us?" Jaden asked.

"_Yes, I think a nice swim with you all would be wonderful_." Lapras replied smiling.

"Awesome! Let's get in the water!" Jaden yelled.

"_Yes, but I think Lillianna should take a step back_." Lapras suddenly said.

"Why do you say that-"

"Lillianna!" Lillianna was cut off and turned just as she was embraced in a tight hug. She almost fell over but managed to catch herself.

"V-Vann?" She said completely caught off guard.

"_You should have moved while you still had a chance_." Vaporeon sighed. Vann let go of Lillianna and smiled. He was the gym leader of Sootopolis City and the guardian of the Temple of Kyogre and Groudon. Vann was a direct descendent of Wallace and took any given moment to remind everyone of his important ancestor. Wallace was once Champion of the Hoenn region, but he passed that title onto Steven Stone. Vann had been working to become an amazing trainer like his great ancestor once was ever since he was a child.

Vann was a happy, elegant person with light teal eyes. His hair was light blue and short. His bangs covered his right eye and two strands of his hair stuck out in a zigzag pattern. He wore a white, open v-neck shirt that had purple trimming at the end. His dark blue pants were straight and he wore very nice white shoes.

Vann suddenly took Lillianna's hands and smiled.

"My precious Lillianna your beauty and grace can only truly be matched by that of the flowing and exotic sea that sustains the world as we know it. Seeing your face everyday is a blessing within itself. So how are you this fine afternoon?" He asked. Lillianna smiled slightly.

"Um, good, I was just about to go for a swim." She replied.

"Ah, yes, the precious water shines, but not as brightly as your eyes that glow like a starry midnight sky. Your skin is so fair and soft like the sand of a tropical beach." Vann said holding Lillianna's hand to his face.

"Is this guy for real?" Jaden suddenly asked looking completely awkward. Vann suddenly looked at Jaden completely appalled.

"How dare you question my words! Every word I say to Lillianna is the truth and comes directly from my heart. I only wish there was a way in which I could truly profess my feelings. Words can only begin to explain how much Lillianna truly means to me. Every time we part it is like she is taking a piece of me with her, and I can only be truly whole when I see her face once again." Vann said falling into a dramatic pose.

"But Vann, I see you everyday. The last time I saw you was yesterday, when you came to my house, at six in the morning, when I was still in my pajamas." Lillianna said her face falling.

"And yet you still looked even more beautiful than words can describe. No matter your condition you shine with the grace and beauty of any water pokemon." Vann continued. Lillianna laughed awkwardly and Jaden shook his head. Suddenly Vann got up from his pose and looked toward the Temple of Kyogre and Groudon. A serious and distant look crossed his face. Suddenly his face filled with shock.

"Impossible." He muttered under his breath.

"Um, Vann, are you alright?" Lillianna asked. Vann turned and looked at her like he had just realized he wasn't alone. He smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, of course, I am perfectly alright. As long as I'm in your company Lillianna nothing could be wrong. But, alas, we must part ways now. I am needed elsewhere and I would not like to keep you from your swim. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off." Vann then grabbed Lillianna's hand again and gently kissed it.

"Um, bye Vann." She said.

"Yes, good-bye. Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow, but tomorrow is another day in which I will grace you with my elegance once again." Vann bowed and then walked off.

"That guy is seriously messed." Jaden said after Vann was out of hearing range.

"Why do you say that?" Lillianna asked.

"Did you hear him? 'You shine with the grace and beauty of any water pokemon'. Why does he always talk to you like that?" Jaden asked.

"What, you don't actually know?" Lillianna asked slightly shocked.

"No, I am curious as to why he speaks to you like that as well." Kade suddenly said.

"You don't know either?" Lillianna was completely shocked. Jaden not understanding she could see, but Kade? That was just unheard of.

"No tell us." Jaden said. Lillianna sighed and turned to face the lake.

"It's because he's in love with me." She replied. Jaden and Kade's faces filled with complete shock.

"He's what?" They both said in unison.

"I can't believe you guys couldn't tell. Well Jaden I can understand, but you too Kade? He makes it so painfully obvious." Lillianna said.

"He's in _love_ with you? But he's so much older than you!" Jaden said ignoring Lillianna's insult.

"Well not by much." Lillianna defended. Which was the truth. Vann had just recently turned twenty-two, meaning there was only a four year difference between the two of them.

"He still seems too old." Kade said taking Jaden's side.

"Yeah, way too old, he's no good for you." Jaden continued.

"Not at all." Kade agreed.

"It's not right, him going after someone your age." Jaden shook his head.

"No it is not." Kade nodded.

"You really should be with someone closer to your age." Jaden crossed his arms.

"Yes, much closer." Kade crossed his arms as well.

"_They're rambling again_." Vaporeon said. Lillianna smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly how to solve this.

"Like maybe one of you?" She asked cutting them off. Kade and Jaden suddenly looked up.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Well, you both seem to be very against Vann being in love with me. Not only that but when I even mention it you seem to get very defensive and keep pushing me to someone closer to 'my age'. So the only conclusion I can think of is that maybe one of you thinks you're the person I should be in love with." Lillianna said putting her hands behind her back teasingly. Kade's face turned a light pink and he quickly turned away. Jaden's face, on the other hand, turned bright red.

"W-what? No way! That's not it at all! We're just, uh, looking out for your best interests." He defended.

"And is one of my best interests you Jaden?" Lillianna asked continuing to tease him.

"W-what? No, that's not, what I mean is, you, uh…shut up!" Jaden stammered and crossed his arms angrily. Lillianna laughed and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'm only joking, calm down." She said and winked. Jaden turned his head and pouted.

"I hate girls." He muttered under his breath. Lillianna smiled and stretched.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for a swim." She said happily. She quickly changed out of her clothes and dove into the water. The cool water was so refreshing as it caressed Lillianna's body. She felt so at home in the water. When she finally needed to resurface to catch her breath she swam to the surface.

"Kade, Jaden, what's taking so long? The water is amazing!" She called.

"Ok, ready Totodile?" Jaden asked standing on a rock near the edge of the water.

"Totodile!" His Totodile called back.

"3, 2, 1… Cannonball!" He shouted and both he and Totodile jumped into the water. Their splash hit Kade and his Milotic and Vaporeon. Lillianna laughed and swam over to Jaden who was floating on his back.

"That was a pretty nice cannonball." She said smiling.

"You should learn to be more careful." Kade said sliding into the water and joining Lillianna and Jaden.

"Well that's what you get for being in the splash zone." Jaden reminded Kade smiling brightly. Lillianna turned as Kade's Milotic swam out to meet them.

"Hello Milotic, how are you?" She asked. Milotic nuzzled Lillianna indicating she was good.

"Totodile!" Totodile yelled swimming into the middle of the three friends and splashing around playfully.

"Totodile! Knock it off!" Lillianna said laughing.

"Jaden, can't you control your pokemon?" Kade asked getting angry.

"I could, but who am I to crush the free spirit of my Totodile?" Jaden asked as he started splashing Kade. Kade glared at Jaden and he and Milotic started splashing Jaden and Totodile back. Soon, it became an all out war. Lillianna managed to swim away before she got caught in the battle and laughed.

"_It's hard to have a quiet swim with them around_." Vaporeon said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but at least they're having fun." Lillianna said smiling.

"_Yes, boys will be boys I suppose_." Vaporeon replied. Lillianna shrugged her shoulders and dove back down into the lake. Vaporeon followed her and swam around the Magikarp and Goldeen that also populated the lake. Lillianna headed deeper into the lake. Her ears were beginning to pop from the pressure but she continued to dive. She had lived in Sootopolis City for twelve years, yet she had never bothered to venture into the deepest part of the lake. She knew, as everyone in the City knew, that there was an underwater tunnel that led to the ocean, but humans could only make it if they had a pokemon to take them through the tunnel.

Lillianna's lungs began to crave oxygen and her ears began to hurt. She was about to swim back to the surface, but stopped as something caught her eye. Lillianna squinted trying to get a better view. She figured she must have just been seeing things, until the glistening light she had seen before appeared again. _What in the world is that_? She asked herself. Before she could investigate further her lungs began to burn. Lillianna quickly found the closest rock and pushed off heading towards the surface. When her head broke through the water she took in a deep breath and remained there trying to slow her breathing again.

"_Lillianna, are you ok, you were under the water for quite awhile_." Vaporeon said swimming over.

"I saw something, near the bottom of the lake. It was shining." Lillianna explained.

"_Maybe you should just leave it. It was probably some trash that came in through the tunnel_." Vaporeon said.

"No, it wasn't trash, it was something else. I'm going to go see if I can get it." Lillianna said and quickly dove under the water again.

"_I'll come with you, just in case you need help getting to the surface_." Vaporeon said smiling. Lillianna smiled back and together Vaporeon and Lillianna swam to the bottom of the lake. Lillianna looked around until she could see the shining light again. She continued to swim down and saw the light was coming out from underneath some sand and rocks. Lillianna wiped the sand and rocks away to find a beautiful purple orb. I was about the size of Lillianna's palm and it was spherical. Lillianna stared at the orb. It was beautiful. She reached her hand out to pick it up.

"_Lillianna don't touch that_!" Lapras suddenly yelled out but it was too late. Just as Lillianna had turned to see what Lapras was talking about she had already wrapped her hand around the orb. A huge wave of energy and a blinding light emitted from the orb. Lillianna, Vaporeon and Lapras were all pushed back by the incredible power. Lillianna's vision suddenly began to blur. She needed to reach the surface to breathe or she was going to die, but her body wouldn't move. She tried to stay conscious but something was wrong. Her forehead was burning and she didn't know why.

"_Lillianna, Lillianna are you ok_?" Vaporeon asked swimming over to Lillianna. Lillianna opened her mouth to reply, and then everything went black.

The young girl made her way down the long corridor of the ship. She was practically running, but knew better than to act in such a manner. Her long hair was ruby red and fell softly along the middle of her back. The right bangs were the same length as the rest of her hair, while her left bangs were cut straight across and reached her jaw line. Her sapphire-blue eyes were narrowed into a constant scowl, but they had a determined glisten in them. The girl was in her early twenties and wearing the uniform she was meant to wear when you were part of Team Ingressus.

The male uniform consisted of geta (wooden sandals), and tabi socks for the feet. They also wore dark purple, pleated hakama and black skin tight shirts. Over top of the shirts they wore white haori that were short sleeved and high cut with the Ingressus logo on the chest.

The female uniform had a white yukata that reached mid-thigh. The obi was the same dark purple as the male's hakama. Over top the females wore the same white haori with Ingressus' logo on the back. They too wore the geta and tabi with the uniform.

Ingressus' logo showed the "I" in such a way that it resembled that of a katana blade, with the top and bottom being drawn out by two shuriken, one being thrown to the left to draw the top, and one being thrown to the right to draw the bottom.

The young girl's heart beat began to accelerate as she turned a corner and came to the bridge of the ship. She quickly entered and looked around. Computer monitors lined the walls of the bridge, along with lines of technological machines used to control the ship. People sat along the machines, checking the monitors and pressing keys. The girl continued through the bridge, getting the usual nervous stares she got whenever she was seen by the other members of her team.

Soon, the girl's eyes fell on the person she was looking for. He was sitting in the captain's chair, looking at the front monitors that showed them what was in front of the ship. The girl slowly walked down the steps that lead to the captain, her feet making loud clanking noises as the wood connected with the metal. Finally she reached the floor and walked in front of the chair. She quickly fell to her knees and bowed.

"Master Requin, I bring important news." She said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Please stand." He said. The girl swallowed again and slowly stood to her feet. The captain looked over the girl and sat up straight.

"What is it this time?" He asked.

"The computers detected a substantially large burst of energy about five minutes ago. We believe it's her, the one we've been looking for." She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"We're about 90% sure it is her. The energy signature was off the charts, I have the results from the scans here." She replied handing the captain the papers. He read them over and slowly looked back up at her. His dark eyes were cold and calculating.

"This isn't another one of your wild goose chases is it?" He asked. The girl tensed. So many times she had reported with information she believed to be the one they were looking for, and so many times she had failed to return any real results.

"Master, I am almost positive this is her. We've never seen results like this from a single source."

"Almost is not nearly good enough."

"Master I understand we've had a few, in discrepancies, in our findings before, but-"

"Enough. I do not want to listen to anymore of your excuses, what I want from you is results, and if you cannot even bring those to me then what is your purpose on this ship?" He asked his cold eyes narrowing. The girl tensed and she could feel the pain and anger rising up inside her. All she wanted was to be accepted, was that too much to ask? She could feel the tears welling up inside, but she pushed them back and stamped her foot.

"Master, this is her! I will bet my life on it! I promise you if you follow this lead we will find her!" She yelled. She stood and waited. She was shaking with fear and anger. Her face filled with shock when a smirk crossed the captain's face.

"Where did the energy signature come from?" He asked.

"Master?" She asked still in shock.

"I said, where did the energy signature come from?" He repeated.

"S-Sootopolis City. The energy signature came from Sootopolis City." She replied.

"Heh, right under my nose. Sly bastards, I suppose we'll have to teach them what happens when they make a mockery of Team Ingressus. Dive and turn us around, we're making a small stop in Sootopolis City." The captain ordered. The men around the bridge smiled and began yelling orders back and forth. The girl turned around and stared at the monitors. Alarms began to sound indicating they were going to commence the dive. Soon she could see water covering the monitors until all that was left was the deep blue of the ocean.

The girl continued to stare, a new look of determination shrouding her face. _This time, it will be her, it has to be_.


End file.
